Friends to Family: Chronicles of Gohan and CJ
by Gokan son of Goku
Summary: this is how gohan and CJ my character go from friends to family. its a GhV, GtBra TM and PCJ starts when videl and gohan are four cj becomes main character after GhV
1. Prolouge

Finally here is Friends to Family: Chronicles of Gohan and CJ.

CJ will be three different characters, meaning depending on the story he will be from our dimension, a reincarnation of a great warrior, or something else I haven't thought of yet.

In this story he is the reincarnation.

I don't own DBZ or GT.

Here we go.

* * *

**Prologue

* * *

**

_**Ninety trillion years ago

* * *

**_

A man wearing black armor and a large sword on his back entered the saiyan throne room. He stood seven foot and had a scowl on his face. The man walked to the throne and knelt before it. The king on the throne looked up; he felt his heart tear as he realized the damage that could happen when he told the warrior what he had to tell him. King Vegeta took one last breath before he began.

"CarJon, I have been given the answer for your request by Godock. I'm sorry but he refuses to allow you to mate with his daughter PanCara." The king looked with a sad look on his face. The look changed when he saw the man he called CarJon look up. CarJon merely rose and said two words, "Very Well." He then turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Once he was out of the palace he took to the air and flew to a grand mansion. He walked in and continued through the mansion to the gardens. There he saw a beautiful saiyan girl of about eighteen. His heart leapt when he saw her. "Hey, Beautiful." The girl turned and said, "Well."

"Your father said no."

"Then we'll just have to run away."

"No, I will be leaving, but you will stay and marry Trukarot as your father wishes. Good bye PanCara." With that the warrior left the gardens and walked to his ship he told the main engineer to supply the ship with several years of provisions and tell the crew that they will not accompany him this time. CarJon then left to train while his orders were carried out. When he was told that the ship was prepared, CarJon went to his ship and prepared to blast off. The ship left Saiyago and without an exact destination in mind CarJon just let it fly where ever. Suddenly he heard a noise, and left to check it out. When he entered the engine room he found the source of the noise, PanCara had stowed away. After he gave her the tongue lashing of her life, he went back to the control room. The sensors went off and a large storm came to the view screen. CarJon set the ship to land on the planet. CarJon and PanCara set to work gathering the creatures of the planet and resettling them on a planet three light-years away from their original home. The creatures were dragonic. As a thank you, the dragonic people placed a mark on CarJon and PanCara. On CarJon they placed a black dragon whose tail started on his lower back encircled his stomach, back, and chest and the dragons head was placed on his shoulder right above his right breast. PanCara had a silver dragon that was in a circular shape on her right shoulder blade. The dragonic people erected a large statue of the two. CarJon's power had increased when the mark was given to him as had PanCara's. The two warriors boarded the ship and headed back to the Saiyan home planet. When they returned they were met by the King, Godock, and Trukarot.

"When I told you that you could not marry my daughter you go and take her!"

"Godock, I did no such thing I was leaving this planet for good when I heard a sound, by the time I was fifty light-years away I had discovered the source. PanCara had stowed away and as I was turning to bring her back there was a planet in trouble, so we stopped there first. After we settled the problem, we came back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a ship to launch.

"CarJon, are you not staying for the wedding?"

"No." The warrior left and disappeared from history, but not from legend for he had done many great things in service of the King of Saiyans.

**_Several years ago_**

The Supreme Kai felt a surge of power appear on Earth. He called for the Grand and North Kais and said, "Grand Kai, North Kai, there is an ancient power that has been reborn on Earth."

"Grand Kai is there going to be trouble?"

"Yes, But not from this force, in fact I want the one called Goku, who is on Earth, to train him."

"What!"

"You heard me North Kai."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, but hurry the child has no parents, his mother died while giving birth and the father was killed a few months earlier."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the deal with this kid?"

"Grand Kai, it was because of his previous life that the universe is safe. This boy is CarJon. North Kai, tell Goku to name the boy CJ."

"Yes sir." North Kai opened a channel to Kami. "Kami this is King Kai, I want you to tell Goku that there is a boy on Earth that I want him to train. Is that clear?"

"Yes, King Kai." Kami left the Lookout and flew to Goku's home. Goku opened the door after hearing Kami knock. "Goku I have a very important job for you."

"What is that Kami?"

"There is a boy I want you and your wife to raise and I want you to train."

"Why Kami?"

"Goku this boy is the reincarnation of a legendary warrior, if trained properly he could ensure the safety of the Earth."

"Goku, tell Kami we'll do it."

"You heard her Kami."

"Thank you Goku, here," Kami handed the boy to Goku, "his name is CJ."

"Okay Kami, see you."

"Good bye Goku." Goku took the baby and carried him to Chichi and handed him to her. She smiled and said, "Well Gohan, looks like you got a friend." She then set the baby next to her and Goku's son, Gohan. Kami contacted the rest of the Z fighters and Piccolo and told them about CJ and that they including Piccolo would train the boy when he was at least four.


	2. Meeting, Radditz, Kidnapping, Cell Games...

This is the first chapter though no one has reviewed. Could someone tell me why? I'm gonna continue to write this anyway. Gohan and Videl meet when they are four. They meet again at the Cell Games and decide that they would enter the World Martial Arts Team Tournament with CJ and their fathers.

The World Martial Arts Team Tournament is held every ten years and is held in a domed arena that is on the same island as the WMAT. The winners are guaranteed a spot in the World Martial Arts Tournament any year it is held between the WMATT's. The tournaments have entrances. CJ's entrances are like the undertaker's from the WWE.

Videl, Gohan, and CJ learn of their powers after the fight with Cell. Read to find out about their powers.

CJ has transformations like Saiyans, but they depend on his emotions. The first transformation was achieved when he was three. The dark warrior form has purple hair. All of his transformations have black eyebrows and yellow eyes. His eyes in normal form are blue. He can change his eye color between blue, stone grey, purple, and black at will, but if any of the eye colors other than blue are accompanied by a scowl then the results were mentioned below.

Those who can't read ki levels can get a warning in CJ's eyes. If his eyes are blue he's happy, if they're stone grey he's mad. If his eyes are red he's ticked, and if they're black, lets just say whoever pissed him off has a life span of a few seconds longer.

:Telepathy:

I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**_Meeting, Radditz, Kidnapping, Cell Games, and The World Martial Arts Team Tournament._**

* * *

**Four Years Later**

* * *

One day a boy with spiky black hair and his dark brown haired friend were walking in the forest near his home after an intense spar when they heard three screams two female and one male. The two ran toward the screams that were followed by tyrannosaurus roar. They entered a clearing to see a t-rex about to attack a man, woman, and girl cowering against a cliff. The boys unsheathed their swords they carried on their backs and attacked, each landing a blow on the neck of the rex instantly killing it.

"Th-th-thank y-y-you boys."

"No problem," the brown haired boy said.

"Who are you, not to be rude?"

"My name is Hercule; this is my wife Selena, and my daughter Videl."

"I'm Gohan. My friend is CJ," the black haired boy said.

"How old are you?"

"I'm four, CJ's five."

"Oh Herky, so strong and the right age. Can you imagine the children? Videl's mind and looks and either of their strength." Selena got a misty-eyed expression on her face. Hercule, Gohan, and Videl groaned while CJ just raised an eyebrow and said, "Sound familiar Gohan, like say your mother?" Gohan groaned and Selena looked confused having just come out of her daze to hear 'your mother.' Hercule had noticed his wife's face and explained.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Kinda blunt and rude dontcha think CJ?"

"Whatever."

"We're camping out here, what are you two doing out here? Where are your parents?"

"I live out here, CJ's visiting since Dad was his first Sensei. Mom's probably at home making lunch. Why don't you follow me, you can meet them, then I can show you a truly safe place to camp around here."

"I have a question before we leave."

"Yes?"

"Why do you have a tail?"

"VIDEL!"

"Sorry Momma, I wanna know."

"It's okay, I was born with it."

"Oh." Videl looked at her mother with big blue pleading eyes.

"Okay Videl, but only while we're out here." The brown belt around her waist moved on its own. Gohan looked closer and noticed that it was a tail like his. Gohan was very surprised.

"I never thought I'd see someone else that had a tail."

"Neither did I."

"Ya know, if you were trained you could learn the Son Puppy Dog Eyes. The only one to learn it other than a Son would be me."

"CJ don't give her ideas." CJ just grinned. The group got to the clearing that the Son home was in. CJ walked behind everyone else. Chichi, Gohan's mother, was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, beloved frying pan in one hand, and tapping one foot. If looks could kill Gohan would visit King Yemma several million times in three seconds. She wasn't happy.

"Why weren't you studying, Young Man?" CJ came forward and said, "I'm afraid that's my fault Aunt Chichi. I knew you wouldn't let him out to train so I went to the window, if you looked on his desk you'd have noticed a note explaining where we were. Plus if I hadn't these nice people would have been Rex Chow. Gohan, give me your sword and I'll clean it and sharpen it for ya."

"CJ I'll help you."

"That's okay, Uncle Goku, I can do it. I think Mrs. Satan would like to talk to you regarding Gohan's tail."

"How'd you know that?"

"I'm telepathic; I can pick up thoughts that regard me or my friends."

"Oh." The adults went inside and talked, CJ went to the river to clean the swords, and Gohan and Videl played. After awhile both Gohan and Videl got tired. The two sat under a tree and talked. Videl soon fell asleep, she shivered in her sleep and Gohan put his arm around her shoulder. She in turn snuggled into his chest. Gohan fell asleep as well. As they slept their tails encircled each other's waist. The adults came out of the house to get them and instantly Chichi and Selena cooed. Goku and Hercule groaned and woke them.

"We've decided that we're going to stay here for the rest of our vacation Pumpkin."

"Okay, umm where are we going to sleep?"

"Your mom and I have the guest bedroom; you can stay with us or Gohan."

"I'll stay with Gohan."

"Okay, you two better get to sleep then."

"Okay, Mom, Dad, CJ says he'll see you later. He's gone back to Kami's Lookout." Then the two went to bed. During the night Gohan and Videl moved into each other's arms again.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY

* * *

**

"Gohan are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"You can go too Videl, if your parents don't mind."

"Of course you can go."

"Yaaaaa!"

"Okay let's go." Goku, Gohan, and Videl went outside. Goku called Nimbus and told it to go to Kame House.

"Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Gohan, this Videl, Ma'am."

"Are they yours Goku?"

"Gohan is." Goku went on to explain what Selena had told him.

"So you are an alien."

"Yep."

"Well, that explains how he is the strongest person we know."

"No kidding Krillen." Suddenly a tall man with a tail and long spiky hair appeared.

"Hello Kakarot's."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Radditz your brother."

"Oh, Vegetaria told me about you."

"WHAT! The princess is still alive?"

"Yes, now what do you want?"

"It's simple, join us Brother."

"No."

"I won't join you, I won't kill."

"Then I will just take your brat instead. He grabbed Videl.

"Let her go," Gohan growled.

"What."

"Let her go or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what kid?" Gohan attacked Radditz, but was smashed down into the ground with a single punch. "I'll see you later, Kakarot."

"No, RADITZ!"

"GGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!"

"Wait Gohan."

"I can't Dad. I won't let him get away with this."

:Piccolo, can you hear me:

:What is it Goku:

:Listen, Gohan is going after my brother.:

:What:

:I'll explain later, better call CJ.:

:He's training with Kami now, remember:

:Right, see you soon Goku.:

:See you.: Goku leapt into the air and as an after thought said, "Krillen call Chichi and tell her what happened. I'm going to meet up with Piccolo and follow Gohan."

"Why are you giving me the dangerous job?"

"Just do it." He then flew in the direction Gohan had gone. He saw Piccolo.

"Hey Pic."

"Goku."

"Do you sense that?"

"It feels like CJ's dark form."

"It does, but how?" Goku and Piccolo flew down and saw two children surrounded by a golden light pounding on Radditz. They were very shocked.

"By the way, I am your nephew, she is Vegetaria's daughter. Goodbye. BLAST OF THUNDER." A giant wave of pure electricity was fired out of Gohan's hand as Videl yelled, "HURICANE WINDS!" The attacks combined and the emerald charge connected with Radditz's chest. He was engulfed and destroyed. "No body touches Videl," Gohan said.

"Gohan, Videl, You're Super Saiyans."

"Cool!"

"Thanks fir coming to rescue me, Gohan." Videl kissed Gohan on the cheek, and he blushed bright red.

"Let's go."

"Yeah." The two climbed on Nimbus and they flew back to the Son house.

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER**

* * *

"I'm sorry, but you can call us."

"No phone."

"You could write."

"No Post Office."

"Maybe we can visit."

"Maybe."

"Bye Gohan."

"Bye."

* * *

**1 YEAR LATER

* * *

**

"Nappa, stop you can beat Kakarot."

"No, but I can kill the brats and the short bald one."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Pal." CJ and Gohan said together.

"What?"

"THUNDER BLAST/ DRAGON CANNON!" Nappa was destroyed and Vegeta was beaten to a pulp and sent back into space.

* * *

**6 years later at the Cell Games.

* * *

**

A giant plane lands on Cell Field. A tall man with a big afro walks out and yells, "Cell you are going down!" Through the window an eleven year old girl with a brown tail around her waist noticed a group of people that looked familiar. She noticed a blond haired teal eyed boy with a fuzzy brown belt. 'That boy looks like…' went through her mind as she realized who the boy was. She stood and stormed out of the jet. As she passed the tall man he said, "Where are you going…" When he noticed the look on her face he stopped his question and backed away from the girl. She climbed into the ring and walked across the ring toward the group.

"What is the only one brave enough to challenge me a little girl?" Without looking at Cell or breaking her stride, the girl delivered a punch directly into Cell's stomach. She didn't look at him as he spit out 17 and 18, but remained focused on the boy as she continued on her way. She didn't turn around even as Cell reverted into his first Humanoid imperfect form. "Why you…"

"Son Gohan, you are in big trouble Mister."

"Man, she reminds me of Chichi, who is she Gohan?"

"I don't know."

"Well, why don't I remind you?" The girl smirked and stretched up on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. Gohan's face went red and he stuttered, "Vi-Vi-Videl?"

"Oh, so now you remember me?"

"Videl, why did you kiss that boy?"

"Daddy, don't you recognize the black haired half of the boys that saved us seven years ago."

"Gohan? Wait is that CJ behind you with the purple hair?" The purple haired boy looked at Hercule and smirked, but said nothing.

"Nice to have this little reunion, but I'm going to kill that girl now."

"I don't think so Cell."

"Oh you think that you and CJ can beat me Gohan?"

"I'm staying out of this one; Gohan can beat you by himself." Cell laughed until Gohan transformed to Super Saiyan 2. He then punched Cell in the gut, kicked him in the face, and punched him in the gut again. Then he unleashed his newest attack, the Thunder Ball Imploder. Cell was captured in the attack, his body began to slowly compress. Cell screamed as every cell, every molecule ruptured. Cell's mouth, eyes, ears, and tail tip began to bleed as he began to be crushed from the inside out. Suddenly Cell's body imploded violently and exploded. Cell was gone.

"You did it Gohan!"

"You didn't think I could?"

"Of course I thought you could. You've saved me before, remember?" At this Gohan smirked, the cameras were destroyed when he powered up and the reporter and camera guy were knock unconscious.

"Hercule, Sir could you tell them you beat Cell?"

"But Gohan."

"Videl I don't want credit, I want to live in peace."

"Okay, but you have to do something for us Gohan."

"What?"

"You, CJ, and Goku have to join our team for the World Martial Arts Team Tournament."

"Alright, when is it?"

"In three weeks."

"Okay."

"See you."

"See you."

* * *

**3 WEEKS LATER

* * *

**

After the tryouts, Hercule, Videl, Goku, Gohan, and CJ got ready for their first round. Hercule was dressed in his typical brown gi, and Goku was in his orange gi. Gohan and CJ wore boots, gi pants, and vests, Gohan's green and CJ's black. Videl wore a teal version of what the boys wore, but she had a green undershirt. Their opponents entered the ring. Then the lights flashed and sparks flew from the competitor's entrance. Music began to play, and Goku and Hercule came out. Once they were in the ring a wind blew around the arena, lightning flashed down hitting the corners of the ring, and the entire arena went dark. On the screen Gohan, Videl, and CJ's faces flashed. Videl on the screen said, "Mortals prepare…" Gohan said, "This is the dare…" CJ said, "To have a defeat to not share." Videl came back on and said, "When we are through…" Gohan came back on, "You will wish you could…" CJ came on and said, "REST IN PEEEAAACCCEEEE." Pyros blasted out of the corners of the ring and at the competitor's entrance. The three entered the ring with CJ in the middle wearing a cloak. Once they got into the ring, CJ removed his hood and looked at the opponents. They stepped back when they saw that his eyes were red. CJ began to laugh a twisted good/evil laugh. He ended in a smirk that made Vegeta's look as innocent as a babies smile. The rules were that the first team with three wins won the right to move on. CJ, Gohan, and Videl took the first three matches. CJ's match consisted of him delivering a boot directly to his opponents face, knocking him out cold. Gohan just threw his opponent out of the ring. Videl punched her opponent in the gut, and then did a spinning heal kick to his jaw knocking him out of the ring. Most of the matches went like that and the five one the tournament. CJ retuned to Kami's Lookout and entered a room no one but he, Kami, Popo, and Dende entered. This room allowed him to train with his past lifes while he is in his hibernating form.

* * *

That's it for now.

CJ has to hibernate until Pan is his age, or in danger. If Videl is in danger before she could give birth to Pan then CJ will awaken. He is allowed three days of being awake before Pan is his age. After Pan is his age he doesn't need to go back to hibernation. No one knows why he has to do this, but it has to do with his and Pan's first lives.

Undertaker is my favorite wrestler. The use of his entrance or sayings is in tribute to him. My favorite saying is his most famous saying, "Rest In Peace."

later Gokan


	3. 7 years and the green and teal dragons r...

I'm back been a couple of weeks huh?

for those who havent read power of the primal Vegetaria is selena, Videl's mom Vegeta's sister.

CJ will make an appearance again. This chapter covers the seven years between the Cell Games and the GT. Saiyaman saga. No sorry no Saiyaman in the fic, though he will be mentioned later.

CJ went into his hibernation form after the real World Martial Arts Tournament which was held a month after the WMATT. CJ ages one year for every five years that pass while he is hibernating. The cover for CJ's hibernation is that he has a disease that was created on accident at CC. He is the only human that can get it and the appearances in the WMAT and WMATT are the times the cures are being tested on him.

Don't own dbz or GT. Don't own undertaker speeches or gimmicks used.

Here we go.

* * *

**7 years and the green and teal dragons revealed.**

* * *

_2 years after the tournament_

* * *

"Gohan get up, you've been moping around for the past two weeks." 

"I don't wanna."

"Gohan if you get up I promise I'll take you to see Videl."

"Really?"

"Yes." Gohan was up and dressed in less than a second. Was then told that he would be starting West Capital City Middle School. He was also told that Videl would be going there. He then got capsules to go shopping since he and Chichi would need to pick up new clothes for him.

**_At Satan City Mall_**

"But Mom, this is the third formal dance and dinner party this week."

"I know; believe me I like this as you do."

"But Mom…"

"Videl if you go to this dance and dinner you can go to see Gohan."

"Really?"

"Yes, why don't you take him as your date?"

"I can? Really?"

"Yep." Videl went into the next store and picked up a nice dress. She went in and tried it on, and then when she came out she heard a low whistle from her side. When she looked she couldn't help but blush and Gohan's look. She then saw the bags he had with him and asked, "What are you here to buy Gohan."

"My mom wants me to have more than just gis for clothes."

"Oh, would you like to go to this dance and dinner party in Dad's 'honor'?"

"Sure…Mom I need some formal clothes!"

"Why?"

"Videl is here and she just asked me to a dinner and dance for her dad."

"Right…here you go."

"Thanks!"

* * *

_The Night of The Party

* * *

_

Gohan and Videl sit next to each other as a faster paced song just ended. A blond boy walks up to Videl. He looks arrogant and his attitude proves it. "Videl lets dance, I mean after all this is a dance and I the greatest guy around."

"Sharpner go away. I fine with my _date."_

"So you're her date? You're nothing but a geek, a wimp. I was trained by Hercule so I can take you no problem."

"I don't know who you are but you don't want me to fight you."

"NO, YOU'RE GONNA FIGHT ME OR VIDEL WILL FIND OUT HOW YELLOW YOU ARE YOU COWARD. YOU COULDN'T FIGHT YOUR WAY OUT OF A BAG! WHO EVER TAUGHT YOU SHOULD HAVE ANY AND ALL TRAINING LICENSES REMOVED. THEYRE PROBABLY NO MORE CURAGOUS THAN YOU. PROBABLY EVEN MORE SO…." Gohan stood up, his eyes were flashing green. Selena noticed the increase of power on Gohan's part, and everyone had heard Sharpner's yell. Selena called Sharpner's mother to get him to apologize when she just turned the other way and smirked Selena made up her mind.

"Sharpner, you have two choices. They are apologizing so you don't get hurt or get pounded into the ground and never step foot inside a Satan Dojo again."

"You can't do that."

"I can't? I just did, the choice is his since I told you to needed to have him apologize. However now there are only two people that can stop the boy when he is as mad as he is currently, Videl and his friend CJ."

"What do you think your mother would do if she saw you getting into a fight with someone who doesn't stand a chance?"

"Bulma, Mom would have already smashed this little punk's face in, and you know it. Nobody, but NOBODY INSULTS MY FATHER. MY FATHER IS A LEGEND PAL; HE IS THE ONE THAT TRAINED ME. HE IS THE GREATEST MAN I KNOW. MY FATHER IS THE SON GOKU."

"Yeah right."

"Sharpner, you are officially banned from my dojos. Also he is telling the truth, he is the son of Goku."

"Hercule, Selena expect to hear from our lawyer about this." With that Sharpner's family left the party.

* * *

_3 years later_

* * *

"Videl I'm giving you one last chance to dump the weakling and date me." 

"NO WAY IN HELL SHARPNER."

"Very well, I'll just date Eresa then."

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

_2 years later.

* * *

_

"Gohan wakie, wakie."

"I'm up squirt."

"Yaaaaaa."

"Sorry I can't spar today bro, it's my last year of school. Mom and Selena expect me and Videl to at least show up for the entire day instead of skipping classes like we did before."

"Okies."

"Bye squirt, bye Mom, by Dad."

"See you soon Gohan." Gohan flew strait to the school. On the way though he heard, "Get the man who beat Cell out here now, or the mayor dies." Gohan being a super saiyan already dropped from the sky and pounded the criminals. He then phased out, appearing in the sky and resuming his flight. When he got to school he went to get his schedule and went to his first class. The teacher noticed him immediately.

"Ahh, you must be Gohan."

"Yes sir."

"Everyone this is Gohan. He scored perfect scores on his entrance exams. You could do to learn from his example. Gohan tell us about yourself."

"Well I study because my mother makes me. I myself would rather train."

"Yeah right you can't beat me; I was trained by Hercule for a time."

Gohan smirked, "You'd be sur-…." He was interrupted by the door opening.

"Sorry I'm late sir. Someone took the Mayor hostage and by the time I got there the whole thing was taken care of by a blond haired teal eyed guy wearing black pants and boots with a green shirt that had a bird of prey on it.

"Well, if Gohan were blonde hair and blue eyed you would have described him perfectly. Oh I am sorry Gohan this is…"

"My girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes, you know how I said my mom was from a place where they still referred to wives and husbands as mates, and how they are protective of said mates?"

"Yes."

"Gohan's dad is from the same place,"

"Oh."

"You better stay away from my girl geek." The blonde boy said. Gohan upon hearing this leapt over five rows of chairs, desks, and students. He grasped the boy by the throat and lifted him up.

"Gohan!"

"Gohan drop him. And not out the window. And get back down here." Gohan dropped him into his seat. Gohan returned to Videl's side after spying the frying pan Videl had pulled from her bag.

"Since when do you have one if those damned things?"

"Quite a while."

"How…Who…Why?

"Given to me…your mom…to keep you in line."

"If she isn't trying to get us married she's trying to kill me."

"Yep, pretty much."

"Sharpner move to the other side of Eresa."

"This is my spot and I'm not giving it to any nerd."

"MOVE!"

"Yes, sir." The class and the day ended way too soon for Gohan.

"Okay, let's go."

"Where?"

"Home."

"Okay, see you later."

"Gohan, TAKE ME HOME NOW!"

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Part 1 of 2 done. 

See ya soon.

Later Gokan.


	4. Green and Teal Dragons Revealed part 2

Sorry have had writers block but i'm back.

Here is part 2

Gohan and Videl meet when they are four. They meet again at the Cell Games and decide that they would enter the World Martial Arts Team Tournament with CJ and their fathers.

The World Martial Arts Team Tournament is held every ten years and is held in a domed arena that is on the same island as the WMAT. The winners are guaranteed a spot in the World Martial Arts Tournament any year it is held between the WMATT's. The tournaments have entrances. CJ's entrances are like the undertaker's from the WWE.

Videl, Gohan, and CJ learn of their powers after the fight with Cell. Read to find out about their powers.

CJ has transformations like Saiyans, but they depend on his emotions. The first transformation was achieved when he was three. The dark warrior form has purple hair. All of his transformations have black eyebrows and yellow eyes. His eyes in normal form are blue. He can change his eye color between blue, stone grey, purple, red and black at will, but if any of the eye colors other than blue are accompanied by a scowl then the results were mentioned below.

Those who can't read ki levels can get a warning in CJ's eyes. If his eyes are blue he's happy, if they're stone grey he's mad. If his eyes are red he's ticked, and if they're black, lets just say whoever pissed him off has a life span of a few seconds longer.

CJ was adopted by Bulma and Vegeta when they got together so he calls them Mom and Dad. Goku and Chichi are Uncle G and Aunt Chi. Gohan is Cuz and Videl is Cuzette. Goten is Squirt while Trunks is mega brat.

:Telepathy:

I don't own DBZ.

**7 years and the green and teal dragons revealed. Part 2**

Gohan landed at Satan mansion and put Videl down. He started walking toward the road.

"Where do you think your going Son Gohan?"

"Home?"

"You will wait for me to get my clothes and things before you even think about taking another step."

"I will?"

"Yes, you will! Now let's go inside." The two entered and Gohan waited in the entrance hall. Selena saw Gohan and quickly told him to go into the living room and made him a snack.

"Okay let's go!"

"If une menate" (in a minute).

"First Gohan don't talk with your mouth full, secondly Mom you are spoiling him."

"Not that I'm complaining but why did you get your things Videl?

"Easy, according to Saiyan tradition I move in with you."

"Okay."

"See you Mom."

"Bye you two, and remember I want at least five grandchildren." Gohan and Videl took flight and they soon arrived at Gohan's."

"What took you so long Gohan?"

"Videl had to pick up her stuff, she's moving in with us."

"When is the wedding?"

"After high school."

"Maybe I want to get married ASAP."

"Mom, call Bulma and tell her to plan a quick wedding ASAP."

"Right. Oh by the way, move Goten's things into the spare room."

"Huh, why?"

"Because if I know you two you will become mates tonight, and I don't want my seven year old near 2 hormonal Saiyans at night."

"Good point, Chichi."

"For the last time call me Mom." A few hours later Goten's things had been moved and Gohan and Videl were talking again.

"Videl what kind of ring do you want?"

"Just a band without a stone."

"Why?"

"One I don't want to take it off when I fight, and Dad took your credit for Cell. I still haven't figured why you wanted that."

"Easy, I don't want the credit; I just want a peaceful life with you and our kids."

"Oh, let's go to bed."

"But I'm not tired."

"Did I say sleep?"

"Oh….Yeah!" Gohan smirked as his intelligence cut through the naivety he inherited from his father.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"Hey guys it time to… Ouch!" Goku had opened the door to tell the dinner was ready when he got hit in the head and groin by two pair of weighted pants. He quickly closed the door and made a beeline for the dining room.

"Goku I thought I told you to get Gohan and Videl."

"They're having fun Chi."

"Huh…Oh…GRANDCHILDREN!"

AN HOUR LATER

Gohan walked down the stairs shirtless. His parents automatically zoomed in on the bite mark on his neck.

"Mom is there any food left?"

"Funny how we get hungrier after mating, eh Goku?"

"MOM!"

"It's in the fridge Gohan."

"Thanks Dad."

THE NEXT DAY

"Ugh, I feel awful," Mrs. English said.

"Worse day of my life," Señior Español said.

"I hate sick days," moaned Miss Sexed.

"Gotta call in sick," whined Mr. Hall.

"No way I can work," said Mr. Chem, Ms. Hall, and Mrs. Hist.

DENDE'S LOOKOUT

"This is going to be so much fun!" cackled Dende.

"You shouldn't cause those two trouble."

"Popo you know Gohan and Videl won't do anything."

'That's what you thought about CJ.'

"Oh no, I need substitutes. What's this? Oh a file of substitutes!"

Gohan and Videl landed on the roof of the high school wearing almost identical outfits. Both wore black boots, gi pants, and black tee shirts. Gohan's shirt held a green dragon and bore the words "Videl's mate!" on the front and on the back it said, "Back off or feel her wrath." Videl's had a teal dragon and "Gohan's Girl" on the front, and on the back in bold letters it said, "Back off or die." The mates proceeded to study hall where they got a shock when they saw the teacher.

"Well if it aint the two love birds."

"Stuff it Krillen."

"Videl you shouldn't talk to the sub like that!"

"Erasa, if I wanted to I could kick his ass around this planet and nobody would stop me."

"What exactly are you doing here Krillen?"

"17 and 18 want to get out of Roshi's house, and Dende said he'd build us a house if we subbed today."

"WHAT?"

"No need to shout, besides 18's making me."

"Yep, I am, now get to your seats."

"Right."

"Tractor, Pro"

"Here."

"Cil, Sten."

"Here."

"Rubba, Erasa."

"Here."

"Sharpner, Pencil."

"Here Babe." 18 raised an eyebrow as Sharpner flew forward due to Videl smacking him upside the back of his head.

"Satan Videl."

"Son Videl."

"Son Gohan."

"Get CJ here and chaos shall occur."

"Cute Gohan."

"Thanks 18, I try."

"Tal, Crys."

"Here."

"Okay, everyone open your books to page 920."

"No cheating Gohan."

"I don't cheat Krillen."

"I know, but you might slip Videl the answers." Krillen tapped his head and winked.

"What do you mean?"

"Bulma and your mom called."

"Oh." Gohan finished in under a minute and helped Videl. After the two were done Videl climbed into Gohan's lap and the two made out for the rest of the period.

"Gesh, you guys act like teenagers."

"We are teenagers."

"Oh…yeah I forgot."

"Dende did this."

"I know Gohan."

"What are we going to do?"

"We could put a CJ and kick his little green Kami hide across the galaxy and back."

"What are you talking about Babe?"

"What did I tell you?" Gohan growled at Sharpner.

"Videl, sorry… now what were you talking about?"

"Teaching Kami a lesson."

"You're talking about GOD a lesson!"

"No, but teaching a green alien a lesson should be fun, eh Videl?"

"Yep."

"Never mind." The group entered the English room and saw a giant, and two green men, one over seven foot and the other about six foot nine.

"Sensei, Grandpa, Dende nice to see you," Gohan and Videl smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"Dende played one of his pranks and today he is going to be a student as his punishment while Popo is Kami."

"Wh-WHAT PICCOLO THEY'LL KILL ME!"

"That's why I summoned someone who could handle them from other world."

"Who?"

"The Beast."

"What! CJ will help them stomp me."

"He's right I probably would Pic." The now thirteen year old had cut his hair mid back length hair down to six inches. He had it spiked up and instead of the usual jet black gi with a black dragon enclosed in a red circle he wore normal clothes. He wore a black low cut sleeveless shirt and black jeans. His boots were jet black as were his fingerless gloves. He also wore a black bandana on his head and a black belt. His dragon tattoo he got from CarJon was clear and a purple dragon spiraled down his left arm with its head under his glove and a matching red dragon was on his right. He wore a smirk that reminded all Z fighters present of Vegeta.

"You're supposed to stop them from hurting Dende."

"I know."

"Gohan what are you supposed to do today?"

"Well it's a sub day so we watch a movie."

"Here's one of mine Gohan."

"Thanks Sharpner." Gohan put the movie in and put play. The opening credits rolled and everyone knew it was from a tag team tournament. The flashes of Goku and Hercule revealed it was the previous tournament.

VIDEO

"Hercule and Goku together, who are you partners?"

"They are our kids."

"Huh?"

"They don't like publicity so the one in green is called the Green Dragon, the one in teal is the Teal dragon and the one in black is the Black dragon."

"Thank you, do you three have anything to say?"

"Yeah, whoever faces us better be ready to lose, because they will face the backbreaking choke slam, the Son Dragon Kick and the Satan Dragon Kick. When the dragons are through they will Rest In Peeeeeaaaaaaaaaccccccceeeeeeeee."

"Tough talk for a little kid. When I'm through you'll go crying to your Mommy."

CJ's eyes flashed red as he roared, "My mother died in child birth, I have been raised by Son Goku and Son Chichi since I was a few months old. I suggest you shut up before I start this tournament now!"

CLASSROOM

"Shesh that kid was scary." CJ smirked at hearing this and turned back to the video.

VIDEO

The tournament began the Champs and Dragons versus the Chaos Agents in the second round. The guy who insulted CJ was named Jeff and he took the first fight, so CJ did as well.

"Get ready to lose kid."

"I don't lose!" The gong sounded and CJ drop kicked him. Before he could get up CJ caught him by the throat and lifted him off his feet. At eleven years old he stood almost six foot so lifting him was easy. He quickly turned Jeff so his back was parallel to the ground and slammed him downward as he took a step forward so that Jeff landed on his knee before he hit the ground. CJ placed a hand over Jeff's heart and looked at the ref. The ref quickly counted to three and Jeff was eliminated.

Bob was next. He and Bill both began by running directly at CJ who just stepped forward and met their charges with his right foot. He picked them up and spun them so they rested on his right shoulder before bringing them forward with their heads by his knees; he dropped to his knees slamming their heads into the ring by using a tombstone piledriver. They dropped like a load of bricks as CJ took their arms and crossed them over their chests and the ref counted.

CLASSROOM

"That was vicious. That kid just beat three full grown adults and he isn't even sweating."

"You think that's bad you should see the last round. The stipulation is a fight till you lose specialty elimination match."

"Is that bad?"

"A street fight, a cage, an inferno match, a casket match, and a ladder match? It's not bad, it BRUTAL!"

"Gosh."

VIDEO fast forwarded to championship

"First round a street fight, Blue VS. Black Dragon," boomed throughout the arena. CJ smashed Blue in the face and grabbed four tables setting them up one on top of another outside the ring; he then grabbed the chain by him and whipped it into Blue's abdomen. Blue's momentum wasn't stopped so CJ flipped him up and he landed on and smashed through all four tables. It was declared a ring out.

"Second round a cage match, Crimson VS. Black Dragon." CJ flipped the charging Crimson into the ring post. CJ began to walk around stamping his right foot to show he was preparing for a Dragon Kick. CJ ran at Crimson and kicked him in the gut with his left foot before spinning and delivering a vicious kick with his right foot to Crimson's chin. His head snapped back and through the cage. CJ pulled him back and made sure he wasn't fatally injured before dropping him and letting the ref count to ten.

"Round three Orange VS. Black Dragon in an inferno match." Orange ran at CJ who had positioned himself right in front of the torch. CJ side stepped and stuck his foot out and tripped Orange and he crashed into the torch giving CJ the win.

"Round four Black VS. Black Dragon in a casket match." The two combatants went fist to fist for the first few minutes before CJ delivered an upper cut to Black. CJ quickly grabbed his arm and neck and flung him away. CJ slammed a fist into Black's stomach and delivered a Dragon Kick to him. Black was almost out cold at his feat when CJ dropped to his knees with his arms spread out on either side and his eyes were glowing red. The lights flashed out for a few minutes and when they came back on a casket was right beside Black. CJ opened the lid and was about to put him in when Black recovered and knocked him into the casket and closed the door. He then locked the casket lid and shoved the casket into the still burning torch which was now outside the ring.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! Black Dragon!" Gohan and Videl yelled, though they knew he would be unharmed.

"Looks like we win."

"Not yet," Gohan growled. "There is still one more match, a ladder match."

"Round five and for the Championship, Black VS. The Green Dragon in a ladder match." Gohan showed the guy no mercy, he just Son Dragon Kicked him, then he grabbed the ladder and continually smashed it into Black's face and head until the steel ladder actually bent. He then set the ladder up and climbed it for the championship belts and the win.

CLASS ROOM

"That was so sad, what ever happened to the kids?"

"Yeah, what ever happened to you after you won the tournament Gohan?"

"Well I went home and studied, dated with Videl and helped train my kid brother. Videl helped me training Goten, and CJ got adopted by Bulma and Vegeta and then caught a disease only he will ever get from an explosion at Capsule Corp. so he doesn't make appearances unless they are testing cures on him."

That's the end for now. I'll try to get the updates in sooner kay?

When Piccolo said Summon from otherworld he had CJ come from his training with his previous lives to control his powers. Gohan and Videl are trained while in their sleep while Gohan was in the hyperbolic time chamber.

Later Gokan


	5. Science and Marais

I'm back.

Gohan and Videl meet when they are four. They meet again at the Cell Games and decide that they would enter the World Martial Arts Team Tournament with CJ and their fathers.

The World Martial Arts Team Tournament is held every ten years and is held in a domed arena that is on the same island as the WMAT. The winners are guaranteed a spot in the World Martial Arts Tournament any year it is held between the WMATT's. The tournaments have entrances. CJ's entrances are like the undertaker's from the WWE.

Videl, Gohan, and CJ learn of their powers after the fight with Cell. Read to find out about their powers.

CJ has transformations like Saiyans, but they depend on his emotions. The first transformation was achieved when he was three.

The Dark Warrior form has purple hair that's 4 inches long and spikes up and a purple aura.

The Crimson Warrior has blood red hair that's 11 inches long and a blood red aura.

The Gold Warrior has gold hair and looks like a SS3 with eyebrows and without pronounced eyebrow ridges with gold aura.

The Emerald Warrior has venomous green hair down to his ankles and a venomous green aura.

All of his transformations have black eyebrows and yellow eyes. His eyes in normal form are blue. He can change his eye color between blue, stone grey, purple, red and black at will, but if any of the eye colors other than blue are accompanied by a scowl then the results were mentioned below.

Those who can't read ki levels can get a warning in CJ's eyes. If his eyes are blue he's happy, if they're stone grey he's mad. If his eyes are red he's ticked, and if they're black, lets just say whoever pissed him off has a life span of a few seconds longer.

CJ was adopted by Bulma and Vegeta when they got together so he calls them Mom and Dad. Goku and Chichi are Uncle G and Aunt Chi. Gohan is Cuz and Videl is Cuzette.

Goten is Squirt while Trunks is mega brat.

Namekian

:Telepathy:

I don't own DBZ.

**Science and Marais**

The class then went to Chemistry after they had English. There Erasa and Sharpner got a surprise, that being the prince of all Saiyans blocking the door and not letting anyone in the class room.

"Get out of the way Veg-Head!"

"Shut up Matokakabrat."

"Guess that's a better nickname than the Jackass Prince of Monkeys."

"You've just earned my respect, Niece; few people have the gall to stand up to me."

"Sup OLD Man?"

"What are you ding here Doragon?"

"I'm sposed to stop Cuz and Cuzette from stomping green bean; Jolly Green Giant's orders."

"Oh, since when do you take orders from anyone?"

"I don't." Dende gulped as CJ said this. "Which reminds me; Gohan, Dad Mega Brat, and Squirt in the GR after school."

"Now wait just one minute CJ, Gohan has things to do after school.

"Do you want a mate that can protect you and the children you have?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then they meet me in the GR while you and the ladies plan the you-know-what."

"Oh…okay."

"Now that that is taken care of, outta the way Dad."

"The woman has a surprise, I can't let anyone in; If I do, I get certain privileges revoked."

"Dad…NOW!"

"Okay Vegeta, you better let them in before you get turned into mince meat." Vegeta quickly moved out of the way. Bulma was surprised to see Gohan, Videl, CJ, and Dende, but now didn't need to watch Trunks. "CJ, what are you doing here?"

"I'm gonna stomp Dende myself, if another person asks me that!"

"Oh…okay, can you keep an eye on Trunks?"

"Only if I can deal with his punishments, Mom."

"WHAT NOT EVEN DAD IS THAT EVIL!"

"Wanna bet Brat?" Trunks gulped.

"Hey Mom, I got your supplies."

"Marai?" Everyone yelled.

"Huh…Oh, hi Gohan, Videl, CJ, and Dende; how are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Came for a three month visit, but the machine got destroyed when we got here."

"We?"

"Why'd ya stop Sensei Trunks?" A twelve year old girl walked out from around behind M. Trunks. When she saw Gohan and Videl she ran to them crying, "Mama, Papa!" She wrapped her arms around them and began to cry into their shoulders. The two comforted them as well as they could.

"Explain Marai." With these two words the girl turned, saw CJ and tackled him. When he looked down at her, she had tears in his eyes. She just continued mumbling, "Sensei Love." They lay on the ground, with her on his chest holding on to him for dear life. "Could you explain to me why I have a girl ATTACHED to ME? MAYBE NOW OR when you have TIME is GOOD!"

"This is Pan; she is Marai Gohan's and Videl's daughter. When Videl was killed by the androids, Gohan went crazy and went to fight the androids. He was able to kill 17, but while he fought him, he was hurt, and 18 killed him. Pan lots her parents when she was 9. When Gohan and Videl died, CJ awoke and began to train Pan with my help. Almost three years later, CJ left to fight 18, but since he didn't want to destroy the planet, he didn't fight at his maximum. When Pan found out, she left to help CJ and was almost killed herself. CJ, almost out of energy at the time, stopped 18's attack at the last second and unleashed his Final Destiny Attack. It destroyed 18, but he had to sacrifice all of his body energy and life energy to unleash the attack. His last words were 'Trunks take care of Pan!'"

"Oh, Poor Pan!" Gohan and Videl helped CJ and Pan up and the three comforted her.

"Pan had become extremely close to CJ while I was here. She hasn't really spoken since he died. Though we know where New Namek is, we can't get there."

"Dad, keep an eye on Cuzette, I'll need Marai, Pan, and Cuz to follow me."

"Where we going Sensei Love?"

"Would you mind not calling me that, that's the me from your time, and we're going to get the us from your time back."

"How?"

"The Instant Transmission and new technique of mine just learned from Dragon CarJon."

"The Insta-Whats-ion?"

"Instant Transmission, a teleportation technique, now let's go." Trunks and Gohan put their hands on CJ's shoulders as he put his arm around Pan's waist and raised two fingers on his other hand to his forehead. The four disappeared and reappeared in the 439 Mountain District. "Cuz, I need you to take my place as soon as they are through."

"Right." CJ cupped his hands into an "O" shape and powered up into his Golden Warrior form. With a roar of, "TIME PORTAL OPEN!" an energy wave was launched from the "O" shape and created a portal to the Marai timeline. Trunks and Pan jumped through followed closely by CJ. The three landed where the Son house should have stood. Quickly they ITed to New Namek. Once the Namecks felt the power levels that appeared on their planet all but one looked distrustful.

"Do not worry brothers! CJ what brings you to New Namek?"

"We need Porunga."

"Why?"

"Kami died."

"Ah, very well, I will return to Earth with you incase I am needed. Once the wishes were made CJ quickly sent a message to the Z fighters to meet them at CC. So Trunks, Pan, and Dende linked up with CJ and ITed to CC. Everyone was there. Vegeta was being hugged back to death by Bulma, Piccolo had merged with Kami, and Hercule and Selena were standing close by. Marai CJ was leaning on a wall in the corner. Pan's eyes fell on M. Gohan and M. Videl, "Mama, Papa!" she yelled tackling them.

"Pan Hunny, why don't you see CJ?"

"Sensei?"

"I'm here Little Angel."

"SENSEI LOVE!"

"Hey Little One."

"Well guys I've got to go, I'll see you."

"Wait why don't we go with you?"

"Huh?"

"Well think about it, Gohan and Videl weren't together until most of you had died right? So we get to tease Gohan and Videl from his time."

"Trunks you are dastardly you know that?"

"Why thank you Gohan."

"Another thing in my time you will be referred to as Marai your name or M. your name."

"Right," was his answer from everyone.

"LETS GO," M. Videl, Pan, M. Chichi, and M. Selena cheered.

"Sheesh, women never change."

"SHUT UP MCJ/SENSEI LOVE!"

"Okay, they're already biting my head of CJ."

"You should know better to say something around the women in _our_ life. Let's go." CJ created a portal and the Sons, Briefs, and both CJs went through. They appeared near the Son home and landed. "Okay, Trunks, Cuz and Cuzette, Pan, MCJ, and I are going to go to the school. Uncle G., Aunt Chi, see you later. Bye."

"Bye." The group took to the air again.

"Oh yeah, I've been adopted by Bulma and Vegeta so I call them Mom and Dad."

"Right." There were eight in the air, since M Vegeta and M. Bulma decided to come with them.

"It's about time you got back," Vegeta said as the eight entered the door. M. Vegeta stared at Vegeta.

"What the HELL happened to your HAIR!"

"The woman cut it in my sleep."

"WOMAN!"

"What, and don't you WOMAN, ME; I may not be your mate M. Vegeta, but I will get out my frying pan out."

"Since when do you have one Mom?"

"Chichi gave me mine when she gave Videl hers."

"Wait, since when does the she-demon have one?"

"Oh that reminds me, Trunks tried to pour paint over Gohan and Videl while you were gone."

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What, didn't forget that I would get you back little bro?"

"NO, please."

"Gohan, get the dress." Gohan opened a capsule and both Gohans and CJs surrounded kid Trunks who disappeared from view. When the four moved back everyone saw the biological son of Vegeta in a neon pink dress, with matching lipstick, sandal flip flops, fingernails and toenails and a purse. He also wore a pink bonnet, pink eyeliner, blush, mascara, and pink hair. "Sorry Mega Brat, all that stuff has my ki mixed in it, it won't come off until I want it to." CJ produced a camera and took pictures, "This is sad, my seven year old brother is a drag queen!" Everyone but kid Trunks laughed at that, even the Vegetas and CJs.

"Shut it or I will blast you and your mates."

"WHAT WAS THAT, TRUNKS," both Gohans and M. CJ growled.

"Nothing," Trunks squeaked.

End Chapter.

See ya

Gokan


End file.
